


In The Movies

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, watching Disney movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Movies

He couldn’t help what he liked, and it wasn’t his fault that a certain kids’ movie - ahem, family movie - happened to be so good. 

As the blond and his angel sit curled up together on the sofa, he couldn't be blamed on his good mood, even when he pulled Cas up into a kiss. 

The movie long forgotten, the soundtrack still playing through the room, and Castiel could swear he saw fireworks. It may have been the film. 

Either way, when the pair finally puled apart, smiles graced both mens’ features. 


End file.
